Me Too
by Jynx999
Summary: Cal and little Ida have a lot in common.


**A random little story idea that came to me whilst I should be studying for my nursing exam! Anyway, I start placement out on the wards again soon so won't be updating. I think it is best I only do one shots as my multi-chapter fics get lost in my pile of to do documents. Let me know what you guys think. J x**

 **Me Too.**

Ida was sat quietly on the bed, she had just told her father that she wished it was him that had died instead of her mother. Tony left, clearly upset, leaving his little girl with Charlie.

Cal had been busy checking on his own daughter when this happened and had returned to find Tony sat in the waiting room looking both shocked and upset.

"Hey." Cal spoke as he sat beside him neither of the really looking at each other.

"I only ever try to do my best by her. I want her to be happy, I can't bring her mum back though can I?" He sighed. "I can't be her mother and her father at the same time."

"She doesn't want you to be both, you won't even be able to replace her mother Tony. You're her Dad and that is all she needs you to be." Cal explained.

"When her Mum was alive, before she got ill. I was just the bread winner, you know? I would come in from work on an evening, have tea, play a little bit with Ida before bed then that would be it. Now I have to do everything." He sighed.

"I understand that, I do." Cal thought about his little girl. "But it is amazing what you can do when you have no choice and put your mind to it."

"I think I'm going to get a coffee and some air." Tony stood up.

Cal nodded. "Alright, I need to go and check over Ida anyway."

….

Cal walking through the door of the cubicle, smiled at the young girl who glared at him before looking back down to her folded arms.

"Charlie, can you give us a minute?" Cal asked the nurse who gave a nod and left

Cal sat down on the bed beside her and sighed a little.

"You know, my Mum died of cancer too. Over a year ago now." Cal told Ida. "She was amazing, the best woman in the world. Then when she got ill it changed. She couldn't do anything and she was always sick."

"My Mummy wasn't sick for very long." Ida told him. "Just a little while. Then she died when I was at school. My teacher told me that she had gone to heaven and would be up there watching me."

Cal nodded. "I think if she is watching you, she will be very proud."

Ida looked at the older doctor and smiled. "I want to see her…" He smile quickly faded as she started to cry.

Cal put his arm around her and she clung onto him burying her head into his scrub top.

After a few minutes Ida calmed down and wiped her eyes.

"Have you told your Dad how much you miss her?" He asked.

"No." Ida shook her head. "He is too busy to have to worry about me too."

"You are his number one priority alright?" Cal told her. "He misses her too, and he loves you to bits. He'd do anything for you."

"I love him too…" She nodded.

"I have a little girl, she doesn't have a Mummy either. I'm not the best Dad, I didn't even organise anyone to look after her today." He told her. "But I will learn how to, and so will your Dad."

"Can I see her?" Ida asked.

"I'm sure you can yeah, I need to go and get her first." He smiled and stood up before going off to get his daughter.

Cal returned five minutes later with his baby in his arms.

"She is tiny!" Ida giggled. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, sit back on the bed." He smiled and Ida did as she was told and gleamed with happiness as the baby was placed in her arms.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"She doesn't have one, I haven't had time to think of one yet." He explained.

"Oh…" Ida sat and thought for a little while. "What was your Mum's name?"

"My Mum?" Cal frowned. "Matilda."

"Matilda? That's a nice name." Ida smiled and looked down at the baby who reached up and touched Ida's nose. "She likes it too."

Cal laughed. "That is a good idea, I've never thought of that."

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before Ethan enter with Tony in tow.

"Um… can we head off now?" Tony asked.

"Yes of course, sorry we were just having a chat. Weren't we Ida?" Cal smiled and Ida nodded as Cal picked up his daughter.

"Our shift is over too Cal, thought we should take the baby home as soon as possible." Ethan told him

He smiled at his brother and nodded as he handed the little girl to her uncle who cradled her naturally.

"You be careful trouble yeah? And look after your Dad." Cal smiled before going to leave.

"Cal?" Ida spoke. "When I go to heaven to see my Mum, I will tell your Mum you said hi."

Cal smiled a little. "Thank you." He spoke before he left.

…...

Back at home Cal had bathed and fed his little girl whilst Ethan cooked their tea.

"Ida took a liking to you today didn't she?" Ethan commented.

"Yeah. She had a really good idea for a name for this one too." Cal told him. "Matilda…"

"After Mum." Ethan sighed a little.

"Yeah, exactly." Cal nodded and smiled proudly.

"I like it." Ethan smiled and went over stroking the little girls head. "Hello Matilda."


End file.
